Only in a Matter of Time
by SereniTea612
Summary: HIATUS! Set 2 years after the HOPE card incident. Sakura is now 16 years old and the gang are to reunite for high school. What happens when Sakura gets sucked into a Time Dimension Wormhole and meets Allen and his gang? What if Sakura can never get back? Can she learn to live and accept her new life in a new world? Sakura/Syaoran, Sakura/Allen
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's been 2 years since the "sealed card" incident. Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan went back to China soon after. Syaoran-kun and I would keep in contact from time to time through mails and visits – well to be honest, most of the visits are from Syaoran-kun. I guess you can say, our relationship has been going strong.

Today, Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan are coming back to Japan to visit again. However this time, they both plan on staying to complete high school with us – us being my best friend, Tomoyo-chan and I. We decided to come greet them at the airport.

I looked around eagerly waiting for the arriving passengers to come through the gates. "You're more excited and energetic today, aren't you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo-chan smiled. She has grown to be a beautiful and graceful young lady. Her hair is still as long and silky as before however her features have been more defined, yet soften to be very so graceful.

I lightly blushed at her question and smiled as an answer.

"Over there!" Tomoyo-chan exclaimed, pointing to two figures walking out of the terminal gates. I looked over and saw them. Syaoran-kun has grown even taller than when we last met. He has grown very handsomely and gentle. Meiling-chan has blossomed as well. He carried a grace and pride aura around her. It's hard for anyone not to glace her way.

"Syaoran-kun! Meiling-chan!" I waved excitedly and ran towards them. We all exchanged hugs and greets before we left the airport.

"Are you going to live in the same apartment complex as you two did when we were in grade school?" Tomoyo-chan asked the two new arrivals.

"We plan on it!" Meiling-chan responded.

"It is most convenient since we already know the landlord, plus it's close to school." Syaoran smiled.

"I'm glad, then we can all hang out frequently too." I agreed.

"Hey Sakura! Aren't you forgetting someone!" A voice muffled from my bag, causing me to jump from the sudden shock. 'Oh no,' I thought. I opened the bag for Kero-chan to come out flying out for oxygen. "I'm sorry Kero-chan."

"You never change, do you, plushy?" Meiling-chan teased.

"Of course not! Why would I want to change the fabulous me?" Kero-chan retorted.

'Oh no, there they go again…' I thought as I smiled at the nostalgic feeling.

We chatted aimlessly as we walked around the neighborhood when suddenly I felt a presence. Syaoran-kun and Kero-chan must have felt it too as we all looked at one another and started to sprint to the presence. We stopped in front of a temporarily abandoned school – us being on summer vacation and all.

"Sakura, I lost it. Do you still feel it?" Syaoran-kun said, catching his breathe.

"Sort of. It's very faint." I can't seem to pinpoint the source of this aura when all of a sudden I feel a dark energy coming towards us at an abnormally high speed. "Everyone, be careful, there's-" But before I can finish my warning, a dark magical hole appeared in front of us, sucking me inside. "HOEEEEEE!" I screamed. Kero-chan transformed immediately in an attempt to save me only to be pulled in as well.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" I hear from the distance. Then everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _As soon as I find consciousness, I found myself standing in a completely white room. I looked around once, noticing that I'm alone. In front of me is a white piano. It looked very pretty. I slowly walk towards it and sat down. I studied the keys and allowed my fingers to lightly caress the surface._

 _Just then I felt someone sat beside me, but I wasn't surprised. I didn't jump. I wasn't scared. I was just… calm. I glanced towards the said person. His skin was darker than most human skin – I've never seen anyone with that skin color before. His face was soft. He had black markings of some sort of his forehead._

 _"Who are you?" I wanted to ask, but nothing came out of my mouth – no sound. He looked at me and smiled. His smile was warm but somehow full of sadness. Seeing him smile gave me the urge to want to comfort him somehow._

 _He started to move his mouth but no sound came out. I can't make out his words. I reached out for him but then he disappeared. I stood and looked around for him but I couldn't see him anywhere. Then I saw him appear, once more. I ran towards him but he kept walking further and further away. "Wait! Don't go!" I wanted to scream but again, no sound came from my mouth. 'Come back. Please.' I pleaded in my mind._

BOOOOMMMMM! An explosion woke me up. I sat up, breathing heavily. I studied my surrounds to find that I wasn't anywhere I knew. It almost looked like a battlefield, scattered and broken wood and bricks everywhere. 'This town looks abandoned.' Another explosion can be heard from the distance. "Hoe!" I jumped from the sudden sound. 'Where am I? Where is everyone?' Then I remembered the previous events and then I remembered, "Kero-chan!"

I looked around, not finding him anywhere. "Kero-chan!" I called out as I walked around searching for him. "Kero-chan!" I called out again as another explosion erupts. 'Hoe, where is he? Please tell me he's safe.'

"Kero-" I called out as I felt a deeply sad and sorrowful feeling spread throughout my body. 'Someone's here, but why is their presence so…. What kind of aura is this?' The feeling was indescribably horrifying, something I have never felt before in my life. I closed my eyes and concentrated on this presence and ran towards it when I pinpointed its source.

Soon after, I can hear fighting sounds in the distance as I approach.

As I arrive at the said destination, I see a group of people fighting a bunch of floating spikey objects with weird faces on them. Above all of them, I can see the spirits that possess the said objects. They look so miserable.

I approach even closer to get a closer look and in the process, one of those floating machines notices me and charges at me. "HOEEEEEE!" I concentrated my magic, "JUMP." I commanded and small wings appeared on my ankles in time to avoid the attack. This caused more of the floating sorrowful spirits to come after me. 'What did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything to you! HOEEEEEE!' I thought as I continue to avoid being trampled on.

"Little Hammer, Big Hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow!" Someone jumped in front of me and destroyed my attacking opponents. "Are you ok, little missy? Why are you here?" A red haired guy who looked my age, maybe older, asked me.

"I-I don't know. I w-woke up here." I stuttered a bit.

"What?" He gave me a confused look on his face as he destroyed yet another one of those "things". "We have to get you out of here. It's dangerous for you to be here when akumas are all gathered here."

"Akumas?" Now it's my turn to be confused. I dodge another incoming attack when I felt someone grab me from behind. I looked back to see another guy wearing a similar outfit as the red haired guy pull me away.

"You need to get out of here now! Lenalee, take her!" The guy said as he pushed me to another one of their comrades.

"Hi, don't worry. I'll take you to a safer place." The girl informed me and lead me away from the battlefield as I followed dumbfounded.

"SAKURA!" I hear from a distance. 'It's Kero-chan!' I quickly pulled away from the girl they called "Lenalee" and ran back.

"Wait! Don't go back there!" I hear her yelling at me as she followed me not so far behind.

"Kero-chan! Kero-chan! I'm here!" I yelled out, hoping he would see me. "JUMP." I commanded once more as soon as I arrived back to the fighting scene. I see Kero-chan in the middle of the scene flying towards me all the while dodging attacks.

"Kanda, that girl is back!" The first guy who spoke to me yelled to his friend as he saw me but I didn't care. I was just happy to see Kero-chan. I charge forwards and right before I reached Kero-chan, one of those things they called "akuma" attacked me.

"SAKURA!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"SHIELD." I commanded right before the attacks hit me. Kero-chan transformed into his true form and rushed to my aid. "Sakura! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Kero-chan, what's going on here?" I asked as we reunited at last.

"I don't know. Let's get rid of all these things first." He suggested as I nodded. "Un."

"Oh Key that hides the power of the Stars, reveal your true power before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" My Star Staff appears.

"WINDY." I commanded. WINDY revealed herself and sends in her chains of wind to restrict the akumas movements. "ARROW." I commanded. ARROW shot multiple arrows at the chained akumas and destroyed them.

Kero-chan and I hovered down to the ground as no more akumas seems to be in sight. The other three people seemed to have taken care of the akumas on their side as well. They start walking towards us and the guy they called "Kanda" charged up to me with his Kanata. "Hoe!" I stepped back as Kero-chan stepped in front of me.

"Identify yourself. Who are you and are you an Accommodator? What is your Innocence?" The guy demanded answers. The girl smacked him in the head just a second later.

"Kanda, you're scaring her." She scolded. "I apologize for my friend's rudeness. I'm Lenalee and these are my friends, Kanda and Lavi. We're Exorcists."

"Exorcists?" Kero-chan and I looked at each other, confusion written all over our faces.

The other three glanced at one another before announcing, "Maybe we should retreat to a safer location first to talk." Kero-chan and I followed the three. I don't see them as bad people. For some reason, I feel like I can trust them.

We arrived at an inn after an hour or so or walking. It was already very late. "Let's turn in for now and we'll all start over tomorrow, shall we?" Lenalee suggested.

"Un." I nodded. Kero-chan changed back into his miniature sized form and we went to bed, hoping for an explanation as soon as the sun rises.

 _I'm here, again, this room. This white room. My first instinct was to walk towards the piano. Once again, I find myself sitting back down and feeling the keys at the tips of my fingers. A presence once again sat next to me. But it feels different this time. Different, yet the same._

 _I look up to see a young man with rather pale complexion compared to the first man I saw before. He looks my age. His white hair makes his skin all the more pale. I notice a line on one side of his face. It doesn't look like a scar. It looks… cured?_

 _Like the first man I met, this man looks sad as well. There is so much hurt and sorrow in his eyes. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt one of his gloved hands reached up to wipe away a fallen tear from my cheeks. My eyes widen in surprise. "Who are you? Why are you here? What happened to that other man?" Again, no words sounded from my mouth._

 _He stood up to walk away. I reached out once again as I did the last time, but he kept getting further and further away from me. I couldn't move. I was stuck in one place, crying as darkness enveloped me._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So you're all Exorcists. You sync with Innocence and fight again akumas and the Millennium Earl to save humanity and the world?" I paraphrased their stories to my understanding.

"Something along those lines, yes." Lavi smiled. "And you are a Card Mistress who got sucked in by a black wormhole and woke up in the middle of our fight."

"Something along those lines, yes." Kero-chan nodded as he cross his arms.

"Well although we trust you and know you aren't harmful in any way, I think it's best if you come back to the Black Order with us." Lenalee announced.

"Well it's not like we know where else to go or how to even get back. This isn't even our time frame… It's seems as though we are in the past." Kero-chan decided.

"Then it's set. We'll leave for the next train immediately." Lenalee smiled.

On the train ride to the Black Order, I thought about the friends Kero-chan and I left behind. How worried they must be. 'I wish I can go back to them, but I don't even know how. If it's time we're dealing with, then can't I summon TIME to help take us back?'

As I was in deep thought, I hear Kero-chan talking to Lenalee. "You mean I can have all the cake I want? All of it?" Lenalee nodded in response. "Oh I can't wait to arrive at the Black Order. I'm going to have vanilla cake, lemon cake, red velvet, chocolate cake, straw-"

Kanda snorted as Kero-chan listed out cakes he wanted to eat. "You're just like that annoying Beansprout. Che. "

"Hey Hot Tempered Brat, do you have a problem with me?" Kero-chan retorted.

"'Hot Tempered Brat?!' Have you not seen yourself, you plush animal!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU-" Kero-chan's vocabulary has become more colorful than I remembered as he and Kanda-san started to profusely shout at one another on the train.

"KANDA!" Lenalee scolded.

"Che."

"K-K-Kero-chan, I'm sure Kanda-san didn't mean anythi-" My attempts to calm down the Sun Guardian seems to have failed when he continued his rant after taking another breath.

Lavi, Lenalee and I sweatdropped as we witnessed the scene.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Lavi asked no one in particular.

Lenalee sighed, "Headquarters is definitely going to be louder now."

I observed the two in their heated argument and smiled softly. 'Syaoran-kun, I miss you.'


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Woahhhhhhh!" Kero-chan and I gapped as we stood in front of the Black Order. "It's so big. Maybe even bigger than Tomoyo-chan's mansion."

"Come on, everyone is waiting for us." Lenalee called out as the three Exorcists walk past the gates. Kero-chan and I trailed behind.

"We're back!" Lenalee and Lavi announced.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A man in a white coat runs towards us with open arms to what I'm assuming is to hug Lenalee. Lenalee, on the other hand, did not seem as pleased to see him as he was to see her for she gave him a blow with her kick, blowing him far away.

"Hoe." Kero-chan and I sweatdropped.

"Oni-chan, I don't have time for us. We have guests and important details to report about this mission." The girl said seriously.

"LENALEE, ONI-CHAN IS SORRY. PLEASE LOVE ME!" He cried as he attempts to hug her again. As I witness this sibling reunion, I can feel more sweats drop from the back of my head.

After all greetings have been exchanged, Kero-chan and I followed Lenalee and her brother, Komui, down an elevator. "I understand your situation, but as for your powers, I cannot say much about them. We have not encountered much magic aside from Innocence and the powers of the Noahs." 'Noahs.' I looked up. "We'll have to ask Hevlaska."

"Hevlaska?" I repeated.

"Yes." Komui grinned mischievously. Kero-chan and I exchanged glances.

As we came to a stop, we entered a dark room. I can feel something here. Someone. Someone warm. I stepped forwards, towards the presence. "H-Hello." I called out, seemingly surprising Lenalee and Komui.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto." A soft voice called out and I feel myself being lifted. I was surprised at first however I calmed down quickly when I realized it was the same warm presence I felt when I first entered the room.

"SAKURA!" I heard the panic in Kero-chan's voice.

"It's ok, Kero-chan." I responded reassuringly. I turned back to my capturer, "You're… Hevlaska?"

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Card Mistress. You have the powers of the Stars. It is very warm and comforting, your powers. I can say it is a form of Innocence, but definitely not anything I've seen before." Hevlaska observed. "I cannot determine your level of synchronization but I know you hold a great deal of power. You are 'God's Love'."

"God's Love. I wonder what that means." I reviewed to myself as we all walk to the dining hall.

"Hevlaska's predictions have a lot of meaning them, my dear. I'm sure we can expect great things from you, after all, you're the love that has been granted to us by God." Komui smiled warmly prompting me to smile right back. "We would love for you to stay and work with us. After all, we still don't know how you got here and how you may get back. In turn, you two will have a place to stay and food to eat."

Kero-chan and I looked at one another before answering, "Please look after of us for now." I bowed.

"Of course! Then it's decided. Shall we introduce you two to the family?" Komui said cheerfully as we entered the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Hi, name's Jerry. I can make you anything you want to eat. What would you like?" The cook asked.

"Um, may I order a plate of spaghetti and an order of strawberry shortcake please?" I ordered.

"Coming right up!"

I retreated from the counter to find myself a seat when something caught my eye – or more like someone. I froze in place when I saw someone with white hair enter the room with Lavi. 'That's… him!'

"OIII, SAKURA!" Kero-chan called my attention back.

"HOE!" I jumped in surprise.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Kero-chan tried again.

"Y-y-yes! I'm fine." I buffed off.

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN! OVER HERE!" Lavi yelled across the hall. I smiled and waved as I nervously walk towards him and the person from my dreams.

"Sakura-chan, I heard you were going to stay! I have more friends now!" Lavi's smile is as innocent as a child's. "Oh Sakura-chan, this is Allen. Also an Exorcist." 'So his name is Allen.'

"H-hi, nice to meet you." 'There's so much comfort in seeing him in person, but I feel so nervous at the same time.'

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. I hope we can get along from now on." Allen gave me a gentle smile. 'He looks less sad in person. I'm glad. I don't know why, but I feel relief spread over my body as he spoke to me.'

I smiled at the Exorcist. I didn't realize I was staring until Kero-chan cleared his throat. "Ah, t-this is my guardian, Keroberos, but you can call him Kero."

"Is he your golem?" Allen wondered. A gold golem flew around Kero-chan to examine him. "His name is Timcanpy."

Timcanpy circled me and landed on top of my head. "He likes you." Allen informed.

"He likes girls, that's what he likes." Lavi muttered.

"What?" I asked although I heard. "Nothing." Lavi laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Timcanpy." I smiled happily.

As we all sat, our food came. I eagerly looked at my plate of spaghetti while Kero-chan already started to eagerly devour his cake. I giggled in response. I look over at Lavi and Allen and to be surprise, there was so much food on the table in front of Allen. I sweatdropped. 'Is he going to eat all of that?' I mentally asked.

One moment later, Allen started to devour his dinner, one plate after another. The sight would have been frightening if it didn't remind me of a certain someone who had a similar appetite. I mentally laughed at all the memories of Yukito-san.

Lenalee escorted Kero-chan and myself to our new assigned room. "This is it." She announced as she opened the door. It was a decent sized room, with a small bed, a desk and chair in front of a window.

"Thank you Lenalee." I bowed respectfully.

"No problem. If you need anything, I'm down the hall on the other side." She announced before she opened the door to leave.

"Lenalee?" I heard a familiar voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"Allen. Oh, you've met Sakura right? She's going to be living here for the time being." Lenalee introduced.

"I guess we'll be neighbors as well then, Sakura-san." Allen smiled warmly.

"Yes, please take care of me." I bowed.

After the encounter, I got ready for bed. As I climbed into bed, Kero-chan spoke up. "Sakura, do you think we'll ever get back to Tomoyo and them?"

"I hope so. I'm glad you're here with me though, Kero-chan." I smiled gratefully.

"Well I am your guardian. And you're also my best friend. I would never leave you." Kero-chan replied matter-of-fact. "Say, Sakura."

"Hm?" I waited patiently for an answer.

"Do you sense anything from that White hair kid?" 'Allen?'

"Allen? Sense what?" I sat up to face Kero-chan now.

"Something about that kid doesn't sit right with me. Hmmmmm what is it?"

That night, Kero-chan fell asleep before I did. 'I wonder what Kero-chan senses about Allen? Should I tell him about my dream?'


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 _I woke up in the familiar white room, once more. In front of me was the same white piano. Only this time, I can see the dark haired man from my first dream stand next to it. He's looking at the piano. To my surprise, I see Allen beginning to play the piano. The music filled the room. It was a gentle and soft piece. A piece that held much secret._

 _I slowly walk towards the other two. As I sat down next to Allen, he stops playing. I look up at him and called out his name, "Allen. Why are you here?"Again, no sound came out of my mouth. He didn't say anything. Instead the dark haired man spoke to me instead, "Sakura." He said._

 _"_ _How do you know my name?"_

 _"_ _Sakura." He repeated, his voice deep yet soft and tender._

 _"_ _Who are you?" I wanted to ask but I still can't produce a sound._

 _"_ _Sakura." He constantly called my name as he faded away into the emptiness. I jumped up in an attempt to catch up to him but I felt something pull me back. I look back to see Allen holding on to my wrist, with tears falling down his cheeks._

 _"_ _Sakura." I heard again in the far distance. "SAKURA!"_

"SAKURA!" I jumped from my bed, sweat dripping from my forehead as I screamed. "HOEEEEEEE!" I looked around the room to see Kero-chan floating about, concern written all over his face.

"You were having a nightmare, Sakura. Are you ok?"

"Nightmare?" Confusion was evident in my voice. 'My dream no closer to a nightmare as Yue is to laughing.'

"You were tossing and turning a lot and you kept mumbling incoherent words I couldn't understand." Kero-chan explained.

"I'm sorry Kero-chan," I apologized for worrying him.

As Kero-chan and I approach the dining halls for breakfast, Lavi and Allen came up to me. "Morning Sakura-chan!" "Morning Sakura-san." They both smiled.

"Good morning Lavi, Allen." I smiled before Lenalee walked up.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Lavi, Allen. My brother wants to see you all in his office after breakfast." She announced

"Oh? So early in the morning, what's up?" Lavi asked.

"You three have a mission."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _There has been a disturbance in the countryside. Something about the possible appearances of ghosts. I want you to investigate."_

 _"_ _G-g-g-g-ghost?!" I exclaimed, backing away from Komui as he briefs Lavi, Allen and myself on our new mission._

 _"_ _Sakura-chan?" Lavi called out, "Don't tell me…" His facial expression grew darker as he leaned in closer to me, "You're afraid of ghosts?"_

 _"_ _HOEEEEEEEE!" I close my eyes out of fear and backed up all the way to the other side of the room and Komui and Allen sweatdropped. I can hear their thoughts loud and clear: "She is afraid."_

 _Komui cleared his throat, "Starting tomorrow, Lavi, Allen and Sakura, you three will be traveling there. It shouldn't take more than 3 days."_

 _"'_ _Three of us', What about Kero-chan?" I asked outloud._

 _"_ _We were thinking of keeping Kero-kun here to investigate your situation. Maybe we can figure out how you two got here and how would we be able to get you back home safely."_

 _End of Flashback_

'Thus now we're here.' I remembered as I stare at the windy grassland in front of me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, letting go all of my worries.

"It's nice here isn't it?" Without even opening my eyes, I knew who was asking.

"Un." I made a simple sound as a response and continued the peaceful moment.

"Sakura-chan! Allen! Come on, let's go!" We hear Lavi call from a distance before following.

"Good afternoon!" The three of us greeted our host. He was an old man – looks to be in his late sixties – with a kind face.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for coming. My name is Kelvin Heisefern. Please come on in."

As we sat and sipped our tea, the man proceeded to inform us of the odd events around the neighborhood. "There has been rumors about a women in white, going around asking for help. Some of the kids claimed to have witnessed the event and their mothers became terrified."

"That's why you asked us to come see?" I asked.

"Well yes, that and there's something else to." The man took a sip of his tea before continuing, "I want you three to capture the ghost for me."

"Capture it?" Allen repeated.

"Yes! I have a strong feeling that the ghost may be my late wife." He looked down with sorrow.

After dinner, Lavi, Allen and I headed outside for some air. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Investigate. It doesn't hurt. There is a possibility that the 'ghost' may be an Innocence." Allen thought aloud.

"The old man seems quite hopeful that the ghost is his dead wife though." Lavi sighed.

"Is it possible?" The other two looked at him as I spoke, "I mean, like you two said, Akumas are made from the souls of the dead whom has been called back by their loved one, right?"

"Yes, but if that's true, then Mr. Heisefern would have been the one most likely to call her back. Meaning that he would have been an akuma. But I haven't sensed anything from him so I highly doubt it." Allen explained.

"I'll go into town to investigate tomorrow. Allen and Sakura-chan, you two ask around the neighborhood and see what you can find. I hear there's a farm around here further north. It may be useful to check it out." Lavi decided.

"Un." "Sounds good." We agreed.

"But uh, Sakura-chan?" Lavi called out before we began to head back in. "Yes?"

"Whose your friend there behind you?" I froze and shivered as I slowly turned my body to look at who he referred to.

"IT'S A GHOST!" Lavi yelled into my ears before I even turned back all the way. "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed and ran.

Lavi laughed hysterically as I ran away as fast as I could.

"S-Sakura…san" Allen sweatdropped as he saw me disappear.


End file.
